Tips and Tricks
There are a lot of little things you can do to maximize your effectiveness in SFH2, and this page is a list of those tricks and techniques. Tips For Beginners: General Information: In SFH2, there are five soldier classes. Each class is designed to be effective in certain situations and circumstances, so you had better understand your soldier before going into combat. After a match, you can customize your soldier’s Weapons, Attachments, Armor, Passive Skills, and Killstreaks. Here’s a few things to remember in combat: * Keep cool. Don’t panic and waste ammo while running away. Backpedaling is probably the best way to retreat, but you have to be careful not to run into other enemies. * Pay attention to your enemies. If your soldier is most effective at close range, don’t attack a Juggernaut with full health, or General with a powerful shotgun. With the Mercenary, General, and Juggernaut, your Sidearm is better at long range than your primary, so weaken other short-range enemies before getting close to finish them off. * Get to know the bots. The bots change as you start playing harder levels, but at the beginning of the game, they are really stupid. You can kill a full health Juggernaut with your pistol, and he won't ever even notice you. Use this to your advantage. * Equip and use your killstreaks and skills. Skills are very helpful, and you want to equip them as soon as possible. And of course don't forget to use your Killstreaks, but don't waste them either. And of course, if you die frequently, don't equip a killstreak that requires a lot of kills. * Don't hesitate to try new weapons. If you don't like a gun, you can sell it for a third of what you bought it for, so it's not a total loss. On the other hand, don't ditch a gun just because you don't have it figured out. * Buy Refined, Flawless, and Perfect equipment. Higher quality weapons are far better than regular ones. They are nearly always worth buying, even if you have to sell stuff to get them. It usually works well to always keep some money around so you don't have to sell things to get them. Soldier Classes: The Engineer: 'The Engineer starts with a good loadout, it wont ''need to be changed, but you can fiddle with it if you want. With the Engineer, you want to fight your opponents at whatever range they are weakest at. If your enemy has a shotgun, shoot him from long range. If he has a sniper, get up close and empty on him, but try to move around. Jump over his head and get a bunch of headshots. If you want loadout ideas, Engineer Loadouts is the place to find them. 'The Mercenary: '''His machine guns have terrible range, but he starts with the Kriss Kard as his secondary, and it has very good range. Because of this, he is most effective at nearly point-blank range, but you can use his pistol to weaken enemies at long range, or finish them off as they flee from the awesome power of your machine gun! Loadout ideas can be found at Mercenary Loadouts. 'The General: 'The General's loadout he starts with should be replaced quickly. If you use Magnums with a fast RoF, get the Hair Trigger and Full Auto skill. He is not the best at first, but once you get him to level 20 or something, and get a good loadout, he is really awesome. For recommended loadouts, go to General Loadouts. 'The Sniper: You really need to replace the Dragunov as soon as possible, it's one of the worst snipers. You probably want to stay away from SMG's, if you want automatics, go with the Engineer or Mercenary. Some good loadout ideas can be found here: Sniper Loadouts '''The Juggernaut: '''Get him a good shotgun, and start one-shotting people as soon as possible. For loadouts, go to Juggernaut Loadouts.